El cortejo
by seikenankoku
Summary: Horas antes de su boda,Jack Spicer descubrirá una condición de su cuerpo que no conocía, llevándolo a afrontar problemas que nunca creyó posibles, como un inmortal dispuesto a responsabilizarse de cierta paternidad como sea, aun a la fuerza. Slash y Chack
1. Chapter 1

El cortejo.

Los personajes no son míos, solamente los estoy pervirtiendo, además, si fueran míos no sería esta una seria para niños y esto ocurriría en el canon, pero como no es así… obviamente no lo son. Es una historia Slash, con mpreg, si, si les parece demasiado pervertido, pueden no leerlo.

Xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsx

Después de una noche de pasión, Jack Spicer, joven multimillonario, descubrirá una condición de su cuerpo que no conocía, llevándolo a afrontar problemas que nunca creyó posibles, como un inmortal dispuesto a responsabilizarse de cierta paternidad a como sea lugar, inclusive a la fuerza.

Xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsx

Chase Young había esperado pacientemente por la madures de Jack Spicer, no solo por la física que llegaría con forme pasaran los años, sino, también la madures en su comportamiento, que era lo que más ansiaba.

Consciente de que eso jamás ocurriría si seguía perdiendo los duelos Xiaolin y esperando ser lo que pensaba que él , Chase Young, deseaba que fuera decidió mandarlo lejos, rompiendo su corazón en el proceso.

Seguro de que Jack Spicer volvería gustoso a sus brazos después de que su hermoso albino floreciera, espero pacientemente por él haciendo planes para el futuro que por primera vez en su milenaria vida le parecía demasiado lejano.

Jack con forme los años pasaron se convirtió en una belleza exótica, piel suave tan blanca como la leche, cabello del color de las llamas del infierno y ojos carmesís, idénticos a dos rubíes que te miraban fijamente, sumiéndote en un mar de conocimientos.

Sin embargo, al llegar el momento de recobrar al muchacho que ya le pertenecía por su propia voluntad, se dio cuenta de un molesto detalle, no maduró solas como lo planeo, con él se encontraba una molesta chica de cabello rubio varios años menor, con unos modales aristocráticamente arrogantes.

Chase Young le odio desde el primer momento que la vio, no era que la muchacha fuera fea o tonta, ni demasiado hermosa, tampoco le molestaría su arrogancia, si acaso no estuviera pegada a su Jack todo el día, desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, como una sombra, eso era lo que realmente odiaba de aquella jovencita y debía parar.

Jack parecía ser muy protector con ella, demasiado considerado si le preguntaban, claro que nadie lo hizo, ni siquiera sus felinos que lo miraban de reojo preocupados cada vez que rugía o se transformaba en un dragón a causa de la furia.

Su muchacho se convirtió en el director principal de Tecnologías Spicer después de la muerte de sus padres, poco después llevo a su compañía a la cima, siendo considerado uno de los diez hombre más ricos del mundo y el soltero más codiciado del año, poco después compro las empresas Tomihiko en un movimiento que no podía ser otra cosa más que venganza, demostrando que seguía siendo en el fondo una mente maligna.

Chase pudo darse cuenta de que su Jack había abandonado sus fantasías de la niñez, abrazando en cambio el presente y el futuro de manera juiciosa, olvidándose de los duelos, de los monjes y de las fuerzas Heylin, para su profundo desagrado de él también.

Jack dejo de lado la manera mágica de conquistar el mundo, utilizando en cambio las formas tradicionales de aquellos que no tienen las facultades para utilizar su ki, en vez de eso, utilizo su dinero, su tecnología, su astucia en las finanzas y un poco de política.

Y por fin, después de una década de agotadores y fructíferos esfuerzos estaba listo para coronarse como el rey del mundo financiero, su contraparte en el mundo mortal.

El día de su cumpleaños número 21 había planeado una fiesta, o eso había escuchado gracias a uno de sus cuervos espías, quien le dijo lo que la bruja de cabello rubio y su belleza de porcelana habían estado charlando esa misma noche.

La mera idea lo enfureció y decidió que había llegado el momento de regresar por él. O si, Jack Spicer tomaría su lugar como su consorte, le gustara o no la idea, poco después tendría tiempo de convencerlo de que ese era su lugar predestinado.

Así que tomo una decisión, ir a darle una pequeña visita a su belleza de porcelana, sólo para charlar y llevárselo a su ciudadela, en donde nadie podría evitar que le sedujera de la manera apropiada.

Ese día llego cuando Jack Spicer, el joven magnate y empresario del año estaba a punto de pedirse un café cargado en su costosa oficina, en el momento en que su secretaria robótica que se encontraba en la recepción pregunto confundida – ¿Espera visitas amo Jack?

- Nop… - fue su respuesta al mismo tiempo que armaba alguna clase de artefacto mecánico del tamaño de una nuez con un desarmador eléctrico.

Por supuesto que no esperaba ninguna visita, se dijo Chase, al mismo tiempo que se abría paso destruyendo la maquina que fingía ser una persona de un solo golpe de su poderoso puño.

Jack al otro lado de la puerta pudo escuchar como su secretaria le decía a quien hubiera llegado – el señor Spicer no espera vistas – y poco después algo caía pesadamente en el suelo.

Jack dejo lo que estaba haciendo momentáneamente para ver como se abrían las puertas mecánicas, dejando entrar a una sola persona que no había visto desde su juventud, cuando Chase Young le dijo tajantemente que se largara de su vista.

Chase camino en compañía de sus felinos con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios, tenía el mismo porte aristocrático y peligroso que lo encanto en su juventud, la única diferencia era que Jack no era más aquel joven impresionable tratando de agradarle a su ídolo de la infancia, sino, un hombre de negocios cuya boda arreglada se realizaría en aproximadamente 24 horas.

Chase plantándose frente a él, pronuncio, seguro de sí mismo, saboreando la belleza frente a él – Jack Spicer, ha pasado mucho tiempo…

- aja – fue su respuesta, antes de oprimir un botón diciéndole a la computadora central del edificio – necesito robots de seguridad nivel 10 en mi oficina – para seguir jugando con su artefacto mecánico, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

- por lo cual he venido por ti - comenzó a pronunciar Chase, antes de que ocho máquinas cubiertas con cañones de plasma y un sistema muy complicado de inteligencia artificial se abrieran paso en la oficina de Jack.

- tienes 10 segundos para irte de mi oficina… 9, 8, 7, 6 – comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

En menos del tiempo anunciado por Jack, el brujo Heylin había exterminado a cada una de sus máquinas, dejándolo a solas en el interior de una oficina destrozada – ¡Perfecto! Ahora tengo que llamar a mi decorador… ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto cuestan sus servicios?

Chase pronuncio caminando lentamente en su dirección – no importa Jack, jamás regresaras a esta pocilga mortal…

Jack se levanto de su silla y camino en dirección de un refrigerador en donde tenía una jarra de soda fría – ¿Gustas? – pregunto, al mismo tiempo que sacaba una pistola escondida en la nevera y la vaciaba en el pecho del inmortal sin mostrar ningún remordimiento.

Jack era un hombre adulto que siempre vestía de negro y llevaba consigo un arma de fuego escondida en un chaleco antibalas, solo en caso de que alguien deseara que la compañía Spicer cambiara de dueño, robándole todo por lo que había trabajado.

- No pierdas el tiempo Jack, sabes que esto no me lastima – respondió Chase Young, caminando en su dirección de manera tranquila.

- ¿Qué se supone que deseas aquí Chase Young y que es eso de llevarme contigo? – le respondió con una sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus ojos.

- no te hagas el tonto Jack, sabes a que vine.

-Nop, no lo sé… ¿Qué te trae por aquí, estabas cerca del vecindario y decidiste decir, hola Jack? – pregunto, tratando de alejarse del inmortal.

Chase Young respondió simplemente – No fue la casualidad aquello que te trajo a mí en un principio Jack Spicer, yo moví cada uno de los hilos necesarios para encontrarnos, el viaje de tu padre, la máscara de Wuya, el primer libro que encontraste y mencionaban mi nombre, cada uno de esos momentos fue planeado.

Jack abrió la puerta de su oficina respondiendo una llamada telefónica, aparentemente de la seguridad de su edificio – el único problema fue que cuando llegaste a mi tú eras simplemente un niño malcriado.

Dijo Chase, leyendo cada uno de los movimientos del albino – por lo que tuve que dejarte ir para que maduraras siendo tu mismo y no lo que tu pensabas que yo deseaba.

Jack dio el primer paso fuera de su oficina – por fin has crecido y es tiempo de cosechar los frutos de mi espera.

En todo ese tiempo Jack no se había sorprendido o interesado en lo que tenía que decirle, por lo menos fingía no hacerlo caminando en dirección de una segura salida del edificio – ¿Recoger los frutos de tu espera?

La mirada de Chase Young, únicamente podía llamarse depredadora – sí, Jack Spicer… es hora de irnos – pronuncio estirando su mano, de la forma en la cual lo haría un vampiro en una película de terror.

- ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer? Brincar emocionado por que ya me dejas jugar contigo, no Chase, a mi no me interesa – dijo el albino, colgando su celular – como puedes ver, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, millones que ganar y no puedo darme el lujo de perder el tiempo en lo que sea que tramas, por lo que te agradecería que te fueras de mi edificio.

- Claro que me iré, la civilización moderna me asquea, pero, tú vendrás conmigo – le dijo Chase, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Y si digo que no? - fue la nerviosa respuesta de Jack.

- No estoy pidiendo tu opinión – fue la respuesta de Chase al mismo tiempo que dio otro paso en su dirección.

- ¿Qué se supone que pase con mi vida? – respondió Jack, retrocediendo un poco más.

- No te preocupes por ella, te daré otra como mi amante – explico Chase para el completo terror del albino, quien comprendía que no importaba que hiciera, si el inmortal había decidido llevárselo consigo, eso haría.

Jack le miraba sorprendido, su cabello era blanco, largo y lacio, casi como hilos de plata colgando de su cabellera, su rostro había encontrado un equilibrio y sin su maquillaje podía verse realmente cuan hermosos eran sus ojos, tentando a Chase Young como ningún otro ser había hecho en el pasado – ¿Qué ocurrió con Wuya? Pensé que ambos compartían su lecho.

- Es una mujer demasiado vieja y traidora para mi gusto.

Jack asintió, recargándose en la puerta – ¿Por qué has venido? Tu dejaste muy claro la última vez que nos vimos que me odiabas… que lo mejor era que yo estuviera muerto, ahora, que mi vida está hecha y por fin estoy en la cúspide a punto de casarme vienes a mí, exigiendo mi regreso para ser tu esclavo.

- Yo no lo veo de esa forma, en realidad… lo veo más bien como mi consorte.

Jack asintió tragando saliva, intentando no imaginarse lo que sería estar en la cama de Chase Young, eso era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento porque de imaginárselo no recordaría el porqué no deseaba seguirlo al infierno de ser preciso, golpeo un botón escondido en la pared y comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, esperando llegar a su helicóptero antes de que el inmortal destrozara la puerta blindada.

Chase rugió furioso cuando el albino lo desprecio tratando de encerrarlo en una oficina tecnológica y escapar tan lejos como pudiera hacerlo. Con su fuerza sobrenatural derribo la molesta barrera de metal y en menos de lo que Jack creyó que fuera posible, dos brazos habían rodeado su cintura.

Jack comenzó a retorcerse, despotricando mil y una tonterías en su contra. Todas ellas tratando de convencerlo de soltarle y dejarlo tranquilo, en ese momento, la chica de cabello rubio que ya detestaba los vio, dejando caer un ramo de flores, gritando agudamente el nombre de su Jack.

Chase le dedico una sonrisa burlona y se transporto con ayuda de su magia a su ciudadela, con Jack Spicer en sus brazos, gritando el nombre de su novia.

Jack logro soltarse en la familiar ciudadela de Chase Young, retrocediendo tantos pasos como le fue posible para preguntarle – ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Chase le respondió, caminando en su dirección para rozar con sus nudillos el rostro del albino cómo si temiera romperlo con ese pequeño roce – No, Spicer, sólo estoy reclamando lo que tú me prometiste hace mucho tiempo.

Las mejillas de Jack se pintaron de rojo al mismo tiempo que intentaba retroceder, sintiéndose desnudo debajo de la mirada de las orbes doradas, encontrándose con tres felinos a su espalda, deteniendo su escapatoria – ¿Qué?

La ciudadela era idéntica a como la recordaba, pacífica y hermosa, idéntica a un pequeño paraíso terrenal, en donde no le molestaría estar si acaso no hubiera sido secuestrado por un inmortal que deseaba mucho más que solo charlar sobre las flores o el clima – No pensabas que permitiría que desposaras a esa chica, no después de que tu prometiste darme tu cuerpo y tu alma.

- era un estúpido, no sabía lo que decía, además… tu no aceptaste mi ofrecimiento – alego Jack Spicer, tropezando con uno de los escalones de la ciudadela, perdiendo el equilibrio.

Chase lo sujeto de la muñeca, acercándolo demasiado a su cuerpo caliente, respondiéndole – que no te haya tomado en ese momento, no significa que no aceptara tu ofrecimiento, Spicer…

- ¿Tomado? – pregunto Jack, imaginándose en un pequeño teatro interno la imagen de sí mismo siendo poseído por el inmortal, provocando que nuevamente sus mejillas tomaran un color rojizo.

Chase recorrió con la punta de su lengua el lóbulo de la oreja del albino, diciéndole con su seductora voz al oído – si Jack… pero ahora, ya no eres un niño y no tengo ningún decoro en poseerte.

El cuerpo de Jack se estremeció en sus brazos, gimiendo cuando hinco uno de sus dientes en la delicada piel preguntándole – ¿Aun deseas esto?

- No… - fue la respuesta insegura, casi gimiente del albino que veía una de sus fantasías hecha realidad en ese momento.

- Mentiroso – le reprendieron, acariciando su pecho por debajo de la ropa.

- No… - respondió Jack, tratando de soltarse sin mucho éxito.

Chase Young le pregunto, empujándolo en dirección de un blando colchón de suaves plumas – ¿No pareces demasiado convencido, Spicer?

Jack en ese momento se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la cama de Chase Young, en su habitación en alguna parte de su ciudadela, semidesnudo y sin ninguna oportunidad de salir de allí con su virginidad intacta.

Chase Young había planeado aquella reunión durante años, los mismos que su amante permaneció fuera de su cuidado, el dragón en su interior había decidido mucho antes que él mismo lo hiciera que Jack Spicer debía ser suyo, su compañero eterno y al pasar de los siglos comprendió que lo mejor era darle a su otra forma lo que deseaba sin importar que fuera.

Su mirada predatoria se poso en el cuerpo del albino en su cama, un rugido interno reclamo la virginidad del muchacho y sus manos comenzaron a despojarlo de sus ropas entre caricias tiernas y besos apasionados, mostrándole todas las habilidades amatorias que aprendió tras más de un milenio de vida.

Jack Spicer no pudo más que rendirse a sus caricias apasionadas, gimiendo y gritando su nombre con abandono, retorciéndose debajo de su cuerpo, entre sus brazos, dejándose llevar por el momento de pasión, sin saber que habría insospechadas consecuencias que no descubriría hasta algunos meses después.

Durante todo ese tiempo Chase Young había esperado paciente por las noticias que le trajeran sus cuervos, escuchando como su hermosa novia le había dejado cuando al regresar su prometido descubrió cada una de las apasionadas marcas que dejo en su cuerpo de porcelana, para decirle sin siquiera tener que verla que Jack Spicer ya tenía un dueño y ese era él.

Tres meses después, Jack Spicer había subido de peso, casi todo el día tenía demasiados antojos extravagantes y despertaba mareado por las mañanas. No comprendía que le pasaba y preocupado por su salud fue al médico, quien le dijo algo que pensó era una locura.

Al regresar a su oficina se encontró con el causante de sus problemas, quien le dijo demasiado orgulloso de sí mismo – ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos… Spicer.

Jack respondió aventándole un pisapapeles, gritándole – ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

- ¿Por qué pensarías eso? – le pregunto Chase Young, colocando el pisapapeles con cuidado en uno de los muebles de la costosa oficina.

- ¡No he tenido sexo con nadie jamás, por eso! – respondió Jack, sentándose en su escritorio.

- Eso quiere decir que yo fui tu primer amante… que buen presagio para mí… - le respondió Chase, caminando en su dirección.

Jack le pregunto entonces, colocando una mano en su vientre – ¿Cómo diablos lo hiciste y por qué?

- ¿No es obvio, Spicer?

- Con un Shen Gong Wu, pero… ¿Por qué? – pregunto nuevamente, tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que había pasado.

- Era la única forma en la que podía reclamarte antes de que alguien más lo hiciera. – menciono Chase, intentando posar su mano en el vientre del albino.

- ¿Reclamarme? Que me haya acostado contigo y que resultara… - Jack volvió a sonrojarse antes de pronunciar – embarazado… no significa nada para mí y no significa que yo te pertenezca.

- Por el contrario Spicer, estoy dispuesto a responsabilizarme de tu embarazo y a darle un nombre a esa criatura – le respondió Chase, aun con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción que comenzó a enervar al joven magnate.

- ¿Responsabilizarte? Tú lo hiciste apropósito, no es como si me hicieras un favor – se quejo el albino amargamente.

- Es cuestión de semántica…

- Además iba a casarme con una hermosa chica, una hermosa y multimillonaria chica, pero ya no porque lo arruinaste todo – volvió a quejarse.

- Míralo del lado amable Jack, ahora te casaras con un inmortal muy poderoso – le dijo Chase, tomándolo de la muñeca para sentarlo en una de sus piernas.

- No quiero hacerlo.

Chase por fin pudo tocar el vientre de Jack, sintiendo la vida creciendo en su interior a cada momento y le respondió – En tu vientre crece mi legitimo heredero Jack Spicer, cuando las demás fuerzas Heylin sepan que ha ocurrido intentaran dañarte. Solo yo puedo cuidar de ti ahora, deja que lo haga.

Xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsx

Esta historia continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Avisos: Eso no me pertenece como ya lo saben si están en este fandom…

Xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs

Chase por fin pudo tocar el vientre de Jack, sintiendo la vida creciendo en su interior a cada momento y le respondió – En tu vientre crece mi legitimo heredero Jack Spicer, cuando las demás fuerzas Heylin sepan que ha ocurrido intentaran dañarte. Solo yo puedo cuidar de ti ahora, deja que lo haga.

Eran las palabras por las que hubiera muerto cuando era un adolecente, ahora, le sonaban como una orden velada.

¿Una orden?

Jack Spicer ya no aceptaba órdenes, mucho menos de un endiabladamente apuesto guerrero dragón de sedosa cabellera negra y ojos dorados y un cuerpo tan hermoso que… No, no era momento de pensar en eso, en realidad no debía pensar en nada que no fuera como librarse de Chase Young.

Hacer un trato con él, ¿Qué podría ofrecerle que pudiera querer un hombre inmortal de su enorme ego? Dinero, objetos exóticos, que más exóticos que los Shen Gong Wu y los despreciaba. Podría contratar a un grupo de mercenarios, pero quienes podrían ser, los guerreros Heylin que podía convencer de ayudarle no tenían la fuerza suficiente para eso. Podría ofrecerle permanecer en su fortaleza como su fiel perrito faldero por seis meses y ser dueño de los otros seis meses, sin embargo, en los seis meses ausente perdería mucho dinero y en los restantes estaba seguro de que Chase Young encontraría una forma para estropear sus citas o encontrarse con él a cada oportunidad que tuviera. Huir del inmortal no era una opción, no existía lugar, dimensión o tiempo en el que pudiera estar a salvo. Así que solo le quedaba una opción, fastidiar al inmortal hasta que decidiera que lo mejor era dejarlo ir.

Jack sonrió satisfecho por esa idea macabra, fastidiar a Chase Young, molestarlo y hacerlo perder los estribos iba a ser lo más divertido que hiciera desde que decidió abandonar los duelos Xiaolin. Sí pensaba que en el pasado había sido fastidioso, ahora, simplemente sería insoportable.

El joven albino se levanto de su sillón dentro de su oficina y comenzó a reírse a la vieja manera de su adolescencia, su risa malvada por excelencia, pareciendo realmente infame para quien lo viera iluminado por miles de ventanas de su paradisiaca vista de Hong Kong.

Jack se miro en el espejo aun sonriendo y decidió que debía cambiar un poco su estilo, un peinado y ropa nueva no vendrían mal con su actual misión, sacar de sus casillas al poderoso inmortal.

Una semana después Chase Young regreso por su respuesta, encontrando al joven albino sentado en su sillón dentro del rascacielos, estaba vestido con unos pantalones de cuero negros, una camisa roja y un chaleco negro delineando su figura perfecta. Su cabello había crecido y estaba peinado tipo afroamericano, haciéndolo parecer alguna clase de gánster americano.

Jack hablaba por teléfono con algún desconocido, dándole ordenes acerca de sus acciones a la baja o al alta, cualquier cosa igualmente aburrida. Al verlo le hizo una señal para que se sentara y continúo su alegre charla, recargando sus pies en su escritorio al mismo tiempo que con su mano libre apretaba dos botones de un panel junto a su sillón.

Una secretaria robótica les trajo en ese momento dos bebidas frías, una de ellas parecía un refresco de cola y el otro algo que asomaba una cola de dragón. Chase Young eligió su bebida como la que tenía un dragón muerto en ella y comenzó a beberla esperando paciente por el albino.

- Llegue a una decisión Chase, hare lo que desees, con una condición… - Jack no podía sonar más serio ni verse más atractivo pensó el inmortal.

- ¿Cuál sería esa condición? Suponiendo que deseo cumplirla.

- Me gusta que vayan al grano – respondió Jack, dándole un trago a su refresco.

- ¿Cuál Spicer?

- Sé que existen muchas formas de atar personas unas a otras, como matrimonios pero de por vida… o por la eternidad… no quiero nada de eso. Tampoco quiero abandonar mi rascacielos y tercero… no sé… ya se me olvido que deseaba como mi tercera condición. – Menciono Jack, rascándose la cabeza fingiendo estar confundido, intentando exasperar un poco al inmortal – cuando lo recuerde te lo digo.

- ¿Y si no cumplo tus condiciones?

Jack recibió nuevamente una llamada telefónica y respondió sin pensarlo, enfrascándose en una discusión un tanto acalorada. Ignorando a Chase, que comenzaba a molestarse por esa falta de respeto.

Al terminar, Jack se levanto de su sillón y le menciono, sentándose en el escritorio enfrente del inmortal – Te vez exactamente igual a como te recordaba de la ultima vez… ¿No tienes muchos cambios de ropa supongo?

Chase arqueo una ceja, preguntándole señalando la ropa nueva de Jack - ¿Cómo tu Jack?

Jack señalo su ropa nueva preguntándole – ¿No te gusta?

Chase respondió, acorralándolo en el escritorio de caoba – por el contrario… encuentro muy deseable tu nueva forma de vestir… aunque, algunas prendas un poco más tradicionales tampoco te vendrían mal.

Jack respondió intentando alejarse un poco de su sueño húmedo hecho realidad – estas son ropas tradicionales… tu sabes que no soy precisamente chino.

- Lo sé, Jack, lo sé.

Jack separándose un poco de Chase le respondió – Así que… ¿Ahora que seré algo así como tu mascota mortal? ¿Qué haremos? ¿Ir a una fiesta o prefieres que te lleve el periódico y tus pantuflas?

- No eres una mascota Spicer, lo sabes. Aunque puedo imaginarte con un collar alrededor de tu cuello… sí, en realidad te verías realmente bien.

Jack retrocedió mordiendo su lengua, siempre hablaba de más en presencia de este hombre, que lo miraba de manera predadora.

Por un momento pensó que ya no podría seguir con su misión de fastidiarlo al punto de no retorno. No, sí seguía pensando en él de la forma en que lo hacía en el pasado. Mucho menos cuando Chase Young parecía saber exactamente cuales eran sus planes.

- mmm… ¿No es un poco pervertido?

- Después de ver todo lo que yo he visto, Jack, eso no es nada del otro mundo.

Jack trago saliva un poco nervioso – así que… hablando de perversiones piensas que puedes enamorarme.

- No, Jack, pienso que solo estas negándote a lo que ya sientes por mí.

- Eres demasiado egocéntrico… justo como esa bola amarilla… me pregunto, ¿Viene con eso de ser monje Xiaolin? O con algo más… porque no te veo realmente muy amarillo que digamos, ni tampoco calvo.

Chase comenzó a reírse, había olvidado la forma de hablar de su querido Jack, a pesar de todo seguía utilizando los mismos gestos, aunque un poco menos teatrales.

Jack arqueo una ceja preocupado, sin comprender porque Chase parecía encontrar divertidas sus tonterías.

- Hoy es el año nuevo chino… iremos al pueblo donde nací y probablemente pasemos la noche ahí.

Ese pueblo, estaba cerca del templo Xiaolin, no extrañaba ese lugar, solo deseaba presumir a su nuevo acompañante frente a los monjes. ¿Se preguntaba qué clase de reacción tendrían? Celos y lujuria. Maldecirían el momento en el que despreciaron a su delicada belleza.

- ¿Después de mil dos cientos años aun sigue de pie?

La exagerada sorpresa en el tono de voz de Jack y la sorpresa en sus ojos rojizos eran reales. Jamás hubiera pensado que su pueblo, el lugar en donde Chase Young había nacido aun existía después de tantos años, en medio de la china moderna.

- Por supuesto. Aunque no es un pueblo en el estricto sentido de la palabra.

- ¿No?

- Tiene personas viviendo bajo sus techos, festejan el año nuevo y eso es lo único que me interesa por el momento.

- Una fiesta sin gente. Maravilloso.

Chase Young no parecía entender sus sarcasmos, ni ligeramente. Haciendo que Jack Spicer, comenzara a desesperarse.

- Parece que los dos tortolos están planeando una luna de miel.

Bien, eso era nuevo, en realidad era viejo, como la dueña de aquella voz que los miraba sonriendo. Bean estaba sentado en su hombro, mirándolos fijamente. Sacudiendo sus asquerosos tentáculos de manera siniestra, esperando que hicieran cualquier clase de movimiento.

- ¿Los invitaste a cenar? – pregunto el albino, recordando las palabras del inmortal la última vez que se habían visto.

- Guarda silencio Jack y no escuches sus palabras.

Jack desobedeció al mismo tiempo que se escondía detrás de la espalda de Chase Young – ¿Estaban cerca del vecindario y también decidieron decir hola?

- En realidad no, Jack Spicer.

- Te vez muy apuesto Jack, realmente creciste mucho.

- ¡Jack Spicer es mío! El hijo de la luna me pertenece.

- Mi madre no se llamaba luna… un momento. ¿De qué diablos hablas Chase?

- ¿No te lo dijo, Jack? No me sorprendería que no lo hiciera.

- ¿Decirme qué?

Jack trataba de ignorar las palabras de los otros dos guerreros Heylin, pero, hablando de su persona como lo hacían era completamente imposible hacerlo.

- No te dijo acerca de la profecía… pero que desconsiderado.

Chase Young intento alejarse con el albino en sus brazos, dicho albino se soltó preguntándole a la bruja Heylin - ¡Dime de que hablas Wuya!

- Existe una profecía…

- No los escuches Jack…

- La unión de un mortal de piel del color de la luna y cabello del color de la sangre engendrara un guerrero invencible, desequilibrando la balanza del bien y del mal…

Jack Spicer comenzó a negar la información recibida con un movimiento casi frenético de su cabeza. Muy en el fondo, lo único que deseaba era castigar solo un poco al inmortal por su maltrato. Haciéndolo sufrir como él lo hizo en el pasado, deseando en el fondo de su corazón que sus palabras de amor fueran ciertas y no una forma de utilizarlo.

- ¿Por qué?

Pregunto tratando de controlar su respiración, centrando su atención en el inmortal que parecía sentirse culpable. – No supe que se trataba de ti, hasta que tuve tu regalo.

- ¡Mentiroso! Me utilizaste… estaba bien sin ti, había superado tu desprecio… y ahora, que yo estoy en la cúspide, decides engañarme, utilizarme para tu propios intereses.

- Eso no es verdad.

Chase deseaba estrangular a Wuya con sus propias manos, hacerla pagar por su descaro. Sin embargo, debía centrarse en su querido Jack, antes de que cometiera alguna locura que arriesgara el fruto de su vientre o su vida.

Jack en todo ese tiempo no solo había cambiado su vestuario, también había creado una pequeña coraza mecánica por si las palabras de Chase Young eran ciertas. Esa coraza era la misma que Omi había visto en uno de los múltiples futuros posibles.

- Todavía creí en tus palabras…

Chase intento colocar sus manos en los brazos del albino que lo empujo, accionando su armadura que se desplego sobre su cuerpo cubriéndolo con los colores rojo, negro y dorado que le caracterizaban cuando era un adolecente.

Jack por un momento pensó en probar su nuevo juguete con el inmortal, decidiéndose en contra de ello, salto contra la ventana y comenzó a volar en dirección del templo Xiaolin, esperando recibir o si era necesario comprar ayuda de los monjes.

Chase hubiera intentado seguir al muchacho si acaso no supiera que su destino debía seguir ese camino, si su memoria no le fallaba, así debía ser y después, podría cosechar los frutos de una larga espera de más de mil dos cientos años.

Jack Spicer aterrizo cerca del templo Xiaolin replegando su coraza, cambiándola por el traje que momentos antes vestía, habiendo tomado una decisión humillante. Tenía un trato que el cirquero y la princesa en desgracia no podrían rechazar, por lo tanto el vaquero ignorante y el monje cabeza de balón tampoco.

No era que los despreciara, iba un poco más allá de eso, en realidad los odiaba con la intensidad que su corazón resentido podía lograr, después de todo, aun era miembro de las fuerzas Heylin, el brujo de la tecnología según se imaginaba.

Al entrar los cuatro monjes lo miraron fijamente, Omi reflejaba un poco de sorpresa, Clay molestia, pero Kimiko y Pedrosa eran los mejores, lo despreciaban casi tanto como él a ellos.

Ninguno quiso hablar primero, por lo que Jack les anuncio utilizando la delicadeza aprendida en su nuevo mundo, manteniendo una sonrisa cortés que comenzaba a enervarlos – Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

- ¡No el suficiente! – lo reto Pedrosa.

- ¿Qué es lo que deseas aquí Jack Spicer? – pregunto Omi, con un poco de cortesía.

- Sí, serpiente ponzoñosa.

- No tenemos tiempo para tratar contigo –

- ¡Pero qué modales! Que diría el maestro Funk de escucharlos en este momento.

- No tienes ningún derecho de hablar del maestro Funk – alego Raimundo, moviéndose tan rápido que en un parpadeo se encontraba sosteniéndolo del cuello de su camisa.

Jack no se inmuto aunque muy a su pesar estaba preocupado por su integridad física, pensando que Raimundo deseaba lastimarlo, trago saliva para calmar sus nervios un poco y respondió – Creo que tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo.

Eso ultimo se gano un puñetazo del brasileño que lo derribo al suelo provocando que un poco de sangre se derramara de su labio. Omi al ver su comportamiento se interpuso entre ambos preguntándole a su amigo – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- El no puede irrumpir en nuestro templo, mucho menos hablar del maestro funk de aquella forma.

Omi volteo en dirección de Jack, ignorando las palabras de su líder y le pregunto – ¿Qué haces aquí Jack Spicer?

Jack comenzó a levantarse muy adolorido, respondiéndoles aventándoles un portafolio que contenía los documentos necesarios para regresarle su compañía a Kimiko – Contratando sus servicios.

- No somos unos mercenarios – fue la respuesta de Omi, que miraba los papeles con una interrogación, probablemente sin saber que significaban.

- Tampoco somos amigos, por lo que le regresare a Tomihiko su empresa y pagare los tratamientos del maestro Funk, a cambio ustedes tendrán que mantenerme a salvo de Chase Young.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

- Tampoco somos amigos, por lo que le regresare a Tomihiko su empresa y pagare los tratamientos del maestro Funk, a cambio ustedes tendrán que mantenerme a salvo de Chase Young.

Jack no se sorprendió cuando aceptaron su trato, tampoco cuando después de una semana los monjes comenzaban a desear que Chase Young se lo llevara muy lejos, o mejor aún, lo matara o enviara al mundo Ying Yang.

En ese momento Jack se encontraba recostado en una silla de playa debajo de una sombrilla de playa, bebiendo una limonada fría e intentando dormir un poco antes de la tan temida visita del monje calvo.

- Jack Spicer.

- ¿Ahora qué? – respondió fastidiado.

- Tengo varias preguntas que hacerte.

Jack en esos momentos tenía puesto un traje de baño negro, un sombrero de paja y unos lentes oscuros. Después de una semana de la misma rutina supo que Omi no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que respondiera sus preguntas. Sorprendentemente Omi le agradaba lo suficiente para responderle. – ¿Cuáles?

- ¿Por qué huyes de Chase Young, pensé que era lo que deseabas… antes?

Omi tomo un lugar en su silla de playa, esparció un poco de bloqueador solar en su mano derecha y comenzó a untarlo en la espalda del albino que comenzaba a verse un poco rojiza.

Jack Spicer arqueo una ceja preguntándole, sintiéndose un poco incomodo por el comportamiento de Omi – ¿Qué haces?

- No quiero que tu piel se queme y parece comenzar a mostrar reacciones alérgicas. ¿Puedo continuar?

Jack tras penarlo un poco le respondió recostándose boca abajo – Si Chase te arranca la cabeza por atrevido no vengas a chillar conmigo después.

Omi sonrió al ver la espalda desnuda del albino, en donde tenía un tatuaje con los caracteres chinos del nombre del príncipe Heylin encerrados dentro de un corazón, al mismo tiempo sus ojos brillaban de un color ligeramente dorado – No creo que lo haga, soy demasiado fuerte para Chase Young.

- Sigue soñando. – Fue la respuesta de Jack, cerrando los ojos.

Omi comenzó a recorrer la espalda albina repitiendo su pregunta - ¿Por qué huir de Young cuando quieres estar con él?

- No lo entenderías…

Omi pregunto, masajeando la espalda y el tatuaje negro en un mar de mármol – ¿Pruébame?

Jack Spicer suspiro, no deseaba charlar sobre aquello y aun así, por el momento le era imposible decirle que no al enorme monje calvo – Tu no comprendes lo que significa estar solo… es… nunca le he encontrado nombre a como se siente… pero… es desagradable.

Omi respondió siguiendo con su masaje – Pero, tenías padres y una prima.

Jack Spicer le respondió levantándose de la silla de playa – ¡Sí, claro que tuve padres!

Alejándose un poco de Omi, permitiendo que los rayos de sol iluminaran su cuerpo ligeramente torneado respondió – ¡Pero resulta que nunca estaban conmigo! Nadie nunca estuvo conmigo, mis padres iban y venían, a veces no sabía en qué país estaban solo que no estaban en casa… mi prima, es una bruja y su familia… su familia intento quitarme todo lo que tenía, dejarme en la calle.

- ¿No lo comprendo?

Jack regreso a la seguridad por debajo de la sombrilla comentándole – Yo tampoco, pero paso… y después tuve que hacerme responsable por mi compañía, estudiar, seguir solo en un mundo en donde si no te cuidas la espalda te apuñalan antes de que te des cuenta.

Omi volvió a preguntarle, esta vez acariciando sus hombros, levantándose de la silla para obligar al pelirrojo a sentarse en ella – ¿Eso que tiene que ver con Chase Young?

- Siempre quise pertenecer a algo, una familia, un núcleo… un bando y nunca fui recibido. Ahora llega él cuando pienso que puedo soportar mi soledad solo para darme cuenta de que sigo detestando cada instante de mi vida…

Omi volvió a preguntarle, arqueando una ceja, sin comprender porque si Jack deseaba estar junto al hombre inmortal, no había aceptado su proposición – ¿Por qué no aceptar su oferta?

Después de pensarlo un poco agrego sonriendo de oreja a oreja y parecía que con el monje amarillo esa frase era cierta – ¡Te has dado cuenta de que perteneces a las fuerzas del bien!

- ¡Dios, no! – fue la respuesta horrorizada del albino.

- Tenía que intentarlo. – Alego el pequeño monje, rascándose su cabeza calva.

Por un momento guardaron silencio, Jack meditando sobre su futuro y Omi esperando que Jack pronunciara cualquier palabra, que compartiera un poco más de información.

- Estoy embarazado… - Suspiro Jack, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

Omi se rió momentáneamente – ¡Es imposible, los hombres no podemos embarazarnos!

Jack intento controlar sus hormonas, sus cada vez más alterados sentimientos encontrados. Deseaba estar con Chase y no le hubiera importado que fuera una farsa de no haber crecido en un hogar sin amor. Sin embargo, estaba asustado, no comprendía que ocurriría con su cuerpo, si sobreviviría o no, si después de nacer su pequeño Chase Young lo botaría.

Como pensó que Omi podría entenderlo, él no era el monje Xiaolin más brillante que había conocido. Mucho menos sutil o preparado en aquellas cuestiones. En realidad estaba seguro que pensaba que los niños brotaban por arte de magia de las coles.

- Chase… él utilizo algo para trampearme.

Omi entrecerró los ojos, no parecía muy complacido al escuchar esas palabras, aunque claro que Jack Spicer no pudo ver aquella sonrisa ni el momentáneo cambio de color de ojos que le siguió.

- ¿Te violo?

- No. Chase Young nunca haría nada tan bajo… - Alego Jack, irritado por la simple idea planteada por Omi.

Omi no respondió, ni pronuncio ningún sonido, únicamente permaneció en silencio observando el cuerpo del albino, los pequeños temblores que provenían de su enojo, probablemente su confusión también.

- ¡Lo supe poco después de haber tenido sexo… no sé porque hizo eso… solo lo hizo y yo estoy atrapado con esta cosa dentro de mí!

El rostro complacido de Omi cambio, transformándose en una mueca de amargura, aparentemente sintiendo rechazo por aquellas palabras. - ¿No deseas a ese niño?

Jack cubrió su rostro entre sus rodillas, respondiéndole, abrazando sus piernas en una posición fetal – No… sí… no me gusta pensar en cómo fue concebido, sin amor… como parte de algún plan que no podre detener por más que lo desee… pero, no puedo dejar de pensar en que probablemente nacerá en un hogar con un solo padre y que crecerá bajo el cuidado de un albino bueno para nada y de alguna forma… también… también se que ya no estaré solo… es tan complicado.

Omi guardo silencio, demasiado serio, sin encontrar palabra alguna que resumiera su enojo – Algunas veces pienso en abortarlo… pero después, me arrepiento y me digo que lo protegeré como sea de su padre y de ambas fuerzas, las Heylin y las Xiaolin…

Jack toco su vientre imaginándose un pequeño del color de su padre, tan fuerte y tan apuesto como él, con su inteligencia y su riqueza. Un pequeño que no conocería que fue concebido por medio de una trampa, sólo para ser utilizado como una herramienta de las oscuras fuerzas Heylin.

- ¿Lo protegerías aunque no quieras que nazca? – Aquello ilumino con esperanza el rostro de Omi.

Jack se rió momentáneamente, confesándole al monje sobre su absurdo – Estoy construyendo un cuarto para niños, esta blindado y tendrá los más poderosos robots que puedas imaginar, un sistema de defensa que nunca nadie haya visto y un dragón afelpado.

Para no desear el nacimiento del heredero de Chase Young parecía que Jack Spicer estaba esforzándose demasiado para mantenerlo seguro, construyendo murallas, maquinas, cañones de plasma, cada insignificante detalle que haría del cuarto de un pequeño un santuario parecido en seguridad a la fortaleza del príncipe de las fuerzas Heylin.

- Se parecerá a él…

- ¿A quién?

- Su padre… se le parecerá tanto... tendrá su sonrisa, sus ojos, su fuerza, mi dinero y mi inteligencia… Mi pequeño será la representación de lo mejor de las fuerzas Heylin y el mundo mortal fuera de la eterna y aburrida lucha del bien y del mal.

Omi estaba perdiendo el control, no comprendía la reacción de Jack Spicer, a veces hablaba de matar al pequeño niño en su interior, a su pequeño creciendo en su interior, parte de su magia y su espíritu, después, decía que lo protegería como fuera y aun en esos momentos estaba creando una forma de protegerlo con sus maquinas.

- No comprendo tu forma de pensar.

- Ni yo.

- ¿Por qué proteger a un pequeño que no deseas, porque no matarlo y terminar con tu problema de raíz? – esta vez no pudo esconder su enojo, cada palabra era una pesada piedra sobre la espalda albina.

- Cuando el doctor me dijo acerca de mi problema, intente abortarlo, llegue a la clínica en donde un medico me estaba esperando, pero, al ver una imagen suya en un sueño, una premonición… algo cambio en mí, en ese momento supe que no podría lastimarlo ni permitir que lo lastimaran.

Jack Spicer recordaba ese día como si hubiera sido ayer, estaba sentado en una sala de espera, su doctor, un hombre joven parecía demasiado maravillado por la información que su paciente le había mencionado y deseaba comprobar por sí mismo que fuera cierto, que un hombre podía engendrar vida en su interior, justo en el momento en el cual estaba a punto de firmar su permiso, escucho un llanto infantil proveniente del pasillo fuera de aquella oficina.

Su médico no pudo escucharlo, era imposible para él aparentemente oír un llanto que sólo se encontraba en su mente. Jack Spicer se levanto de su asiento ignorando al hombre de medicina y busco con la mirada el pequeño que lloraba inconsolable.

Abrió la puerta y vio con sus propios ojos un pequeño que no podía negar su procedencia, cabello negro, ojos dorados, piel rosada. Tenía puesta una imitación de su antigua vestimenta maligna, un Helibot en su espalda y sus lentes amarillos.

Jack no supo qué hacer al principio hasta que se escucho preguntándole al niño – ¿Por qué lloras?

El pequeño dejo de llorar y corrió a sus brazos pronunciando – Esta muy oscuro aquí… no me gusta la oscuridad, por favor, no me dejes aquí.

El joven albino rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo del pequeño, acariciando su cabello intentando calmando le pregunto nuevamente, creyendo saber su respuesta – ¿Quién… quién es tu madre?

El pequeño de cabello negro le respondió, mirándolo con aquellos enormes ojos dorados, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa – Tú… Tú eres mi madre.

Jack Spicer abandono la clínica ese mismo momento, jamás regreso, en vez de eso comenzó a edificar los planos para el cuarto de juegos y de cuna de su pequeño, las armas de destrucción masiva que lo protegerían, a verificar que cada detalle pudiera mantener a salvo a su pequeño.

Suponía que Omi no comprendería su visión, así que le respondió intentando explicarse un poco mejor – No deseo que sólo sea una pieza de un pequeño rompecabezas en el plan de un monstruo insensible que pensé amar y al que estaba dispuesto a rendirme, con un poco de problemas, haciéndolo enfurecer, pero al fin de cuentas rendirme a su voluntad.

- Eso no responde mi pregunta. – Omi no comprendía su respuesta, de alguna forma, deseaba escuchar que deseaba a ese pequeño.

- Tampoco quiero perderlo… aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera concebido de alguna otra forma, quiero conservarlo conmigo y darle todo lo que mis padres no me dieron. – finalizo limpiando las pequeñas gotitas que caían de sus ojos con una de sus manos.

- ¿Cómo?

- Con amor, después de cenar en parís, bailar, por lo menos tener una cita común… - intento explicarse.

Omi comenzó a tranquilizarse nuevamente, comprendiendo que Jack Spicer deseaba al heredero del príncipe Heylin, preguntando una última vez – ¿Estás diciendo que te entregarías a Chase Young solo por un poco de romance?

Jack asintió, recargándose en el cuerpo del monje Xiaolin, no de manera afectuosa sino en realidad como si su cuerpo no tuviera la fuerza para mantenerlo de pie. Estaba seguro que Omi guardaría su secreto, porque no estaba seguro de poder seguir negándose al inmortal aun con la información que Wuya le había dado sobre la profecía.

- No pido mucho, sólo un poquito de romance… sólo un poco de afecto.

Omi se levanto de la silla y se despidió uniendo las manos enfrente de su pecho al estilo chino, respondiéndole – Sí quieres romance, Jack Spicer, flores y velas perfumadas, eso es lo que tendrás.

Jack le sonrió, preguntándole – ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Omi le respondió tranquilamente – Yo creo que Chase Young a pesar de lo que muchos dicen tiene sentimientos, y estoy seguro de que muy en el fondo solo quiere hacerte feliz. Es un inmortal, un guerrero de las fuerzas del mal, no esperes que muestre sus sentimientos como lo haría… Guan, por ejemplo.

Jack acepto esa respuesta, no podía esperar que un guerrero inmortal se comportara como un adolecente o como un héroe de alguna novela romántica, sin embargo, por absurdo que sonara no deseaba velas o citas, deseaba que simplemente se dignara a pasar tiempo con él, a pronunciarle palabras bonitas, a decirle que deseaba no sólo al pequeño sino también a su madre.

Pero, por supuesto que Omi no lo entendería y no se lo dijo, diciendo que debía continuar con su descanso después de una agotadora mañana de no hacer absolutamente nada productivo.

Jack volvió a cubrir sus ojos, esta vez con una toalla negra, e intento dormir un poco recargándose en el respaldo de la silla colocándose un par de audífonos conectados a un pequeño aparato cuadrado con el cual comenzó a escuchar música un poco fuerte.

Por un momento el joven monje permaneció en silencio, disfrutando la visión del albino recostado en la silla y poco después, su apariencia física comenzó a cambiar por una diferente, ojos dorados, cabello negro y una coraza dorada.

Xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs

Mientras tanto, el verdadero maestro dragón Omi se encontraba meditando debajo de una cascada cerca del templo Xiaolin, intentaba borrar la imagen de Jack Spicer de su mente y la ausencia del maestro Fung no le ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Jack Spicer había sido su eterno tormento durante su niñez y adolescencia, cuando se marcho supuso que había sido lo mejor, ya no tendría por qué sentirse como lo hacía por el otro chico, cuando regreso, no pudo negarle su ayuda, sintiéndose un poco esperanzado.

Por fin había rechazado a Chase Young y las fuerzas del mal, sin embargo, eso no fue cierto. No, sólo estaba jugando con el inmortal, sin comprender lo que hacía o en los problemas en los que gustosamente se estaba sumergiendo.

Omi golpeo la cascada furioso, intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, no era correcto para un maestro dragón tenerlos, eran oscuros e impropios, tan diferentes a lo que debería ser que comenzaba a sentirse avergonzado, pero no, deseaba el cuerpo del albino y su alma no descansaría hasta estar junto con él.

Xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs

Este capítulo está dedicado a Amy-Freakness y su maravilloso doushinji que se puede encontrar en su live journal, es una de las asiduas lectoras de mis fics.

Lamento mucho mi terrible error con el nombre del maestro de los jóvenes guerreros Xiaolin.

Y tercero, aquí les va una pregunta:

¿Cómo quieren que se llame el pequeño heredero de Chase Young?


	4. Chapter 4

El disclaimer es el mismo, estos personajes no me pertenecen y no gano nada más que sus comentarios al escribir esto.

Xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs

Capitulo 4.

Pero, por supuesto que Omi no lo entendería y no se lo dijo, diciendo que debía continuar con su descanso después de una agotadora mañana de no hacer absolutamente nada productivo.

Jack volvió a cubrir sus ojos, esta vez con una toalla negra, e intento dormir un poco recargándose en el respaldo de la silla colocándose un par de audífonos conectados a un pequeño aparato cuadrado con el cual comenzó a escuchar música un poco fuerte.

Por un momento el joven monje permaneció en silencio, disfrutando la visión del albino recostado en la silla y poco después, su apariencia física comenzó a cambiar por una diferente, ojos dorados, cabello negro y una coraza dorada.

Xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs

Jack Spicer estaba acostumbrado a trabajar de sol a sol y las dos semanas que había permanecido en el templo le parecían un horror, al igual que las noticias en donde su prima amenazaba con apoderarse de todo lo que había construido, después de todo, seguía siendo una digna sucesora de sus padres.

Tenía dos opciones como lo veía, permanecer en el templo Xiaolin el resto de su vida y perder su compañía o llegar a un acuerdo con Chase Young, perdería su libertad, pero no su compañía, el fruto de su arduo trabajo.

Así que decidiendo que la mejor opción era llegar a un acuerdo con Chase Young le ordeno a unas maquinas guardar sus posesiones y traerle un transporte, extrañándose cuando ninguno de los monjes apareció para festejar su retirada, ni siquiera Omi, el que lo había estado esquivando desde su conversación, varios días atrás.

Chase Young no había hecho ninguna aparición, pero sabía que le observaba, en especial por la nube de cuervos que permanecían parados en los arboles enfrente del templo.

Poco sabía que Omi no se encontraba en el templo Xiaolin y que ya no era la dulce persona que tanto el inmortal como el magnate conocían.

Al llegar su transporte que se trataba de un helicóptero custodiado por varios robots de seguridad, un equipo de seis maquinas armadas hasta los dientes, que le hicieron algunas señas para que ingresara a su vehículo de apariencia robusta se marcho.

Jack Spicer subió en el transporte sin mirar atrás y volvió a realizar una llamada, comunicándole a una de sus maquinas que pronto llegaría a la mansión, el joven magnate deseaba un baño caliente, comida que no fuera forraje, un cambio de ropa y a su estilista, estaba cansado de su peinado actual.

Chase Young que había permanecido observando a Jack Spicer para mantenerlo seguro de las fuerzas Heylin junto a sus enemigos humanos, los periódicos en donde decían que su prima con un poco de su persuasión intentaba quitarle su compañía y de vez en cuando a Omi, el que no parecía ser el mismo, se rasco la barbilla tratando de averiguar en qué pensaba su compañero.

Por lo que decidió hacerle una visita de cortesía durante su cita con el peluquero, al que más le valía ser heterosexual y tener una familia feliz, porque de otra forma no soportaría que pusiera sus sucias manos encima del cabello de su consorte.

Jack Spicer no se había quedado cruzado de brazos y en el tiempo en el que fue acogido por las fuerzas Xiaolin, sin poder contener sus viejas costumbres decidió robarse algunos Shen Gong Wus, entre ellos el mono bastón, con el cual estaba jugando después de ser atendido por Pierre, quien dejo su cabello corto y un poco alborotado.

Jack Spicer había tomado durante su niñez clases de baile, yoga, un poco de artes marciales y patinaje sobre hielo, aquello se notaba al jugar con el mono bastón imitando las practicas de artes marciales que había visto en el templo Xiaolin.

Su cuerpo se movía divinamente, largas piernas, cadera casi inexistente y hombros no muy anchos, el cuerpo de Jack Spicer estaba perfectamente diseñado para ser adorado como un dios de la hermosura, su cabello rojo resplandecía al igual que su piel de porcelana iluminada por la luz artificial de su alberca techada.

Su ropa constaba de zapatos, pantalones y camisa negra, sobre esta había un chaleco ajustado de color negro con algunos retoques dorados que resaltaba su delicada figura, el mono bastón no había sido activado, necesitaba de sus cinco sentidos, una mente fría y todos sus encantos para poder convencer a Chase Young de hacer lo que deseaba.

Chase Young ya se encontraba en su casa, en realidad estaba sentado justo detrás de Jack Spicer admirando sus movimientos, en otros tiempos se hubiera fastidiado al ver aquellas posturas inventadas en una persona que se veía era más un bailarín que un guerrero, ahora simplemente estaba impresionado.

Al terminar su juego con el mono bastón escucho un aplauso y una voz que había estado esperando toda la tarde decirle – Eso fue magnífico…

Jack Spicer no pudo suprimir un ligero grito retrocediendo un paso, resbalándose con algo del agua derramada en el suelo junto a su alberca tipo semiolímpico, estaba a punto de caer en el agua cuando un brazo rodeo su cintura evitándolo.

Jack se recargo en el pecho del inmortal diciéndole – Me diste un susto espantoso…

Chase Young acaricio el rostro de Jack respondiéndole con tranquilidad – Aquí estoy Jack, que pretendías decirme…

Jack se alejo de los brazos de Chase Young, sentándose en una de las sillas de playa que yacían acomodadas junto a su piscina, aun respiraba hondo tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios diciéndose una y otra vez que él podía realizar ese contrato, no podía ser tan difícil.

Chase Young espero paciente por lo que Jack tuviera que decirle, observo como un robot le traía un vaso con dos pajillas y una jarra con un liquido naranja, el albino se sirvió un poco de la dulce bebida antes de ofrecerle un poco.

- ¿Cómo sabías que deseaba hablar contigo? – pregunto Jack después de tomar dos largos tragos de la bebida naranja.

- Porque saldrías del templo si no deseabas verme… no eres ningún idiota Jack, sabias que me presentaría a la primera oportunidad.

Jack sabía que su junta comenzó con el pie izquierdo, dándole la ventaja a Chase Young, no se encontraba en el mejor de los momentos, aun así decidió comenzar su discurso, el que había practicado durante las semanas encerrado en el templo Xiaolin – Tengo un trato que hacerte Chase, podrías escucharlo antes de negarte a él.

- Te escucho.

El joven albino se levanto de la silla de playa y camino en dirección de la piscina, en donde podía verse el logotipo de su compañía formado por los mosaicos del fondo, pronuncio con orgullo – ¿Ves eso?

Chase Young conocía perfectamente la firma de las empresas Spicer, aunque nunca le había tomado una forma muy precisa al logotipo que las formaba – Es lo único que tengo, ese es el fruto de mi esfuerzo y por primera vez todo ha salido tal como yo lo planee, por favor no me lo quites.

- No puedo dejar que nadie te lastime, ni al niño en tu interior… - le advirtió Chase Young, tratando de ser razonable.

- Lo sé… por eso, mi trato consiste en dividir mi tiempo en dos partes.

Cada palabra le pesaba a Jack Spicer, le estaba dando a Chase Young la oportunidad de manejar su vida por siempre – Durante los días yo seré libre de ir y venir según me plazca, durante las noches hare lo que tu desees, cualquier cosa que me pidas.

Chase Young se alejo del cuerpo de Jack respondiéndole tranquilamente – debo meditarlo, te daré mi respuesta cuando se ponga el sol.

Jack no esperaba aquella respuesta de los labios de Chase Young, esperaba un sí o un no, nada más complicado que eso – ¿Te marcharas entonces?

- No.

Chase sentándose en el suelo cruzo sus piernas colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, había comenzado a meditar su respuesta en la casa de Jack Spicer, el joven genio le pregunto confundido – ¿Por qué?

El inmortal simplemente le respondió, tranquilo, sin permitir que sus presentimientos lo alteraran ni el comportamiento de las autonombradas fuerzas del bien – Le robaste esos Shen Gong Wu a los monjes Xiaolin, le entregaste una compañía en quiebra a uno de ellos y su maestro no se encuentra para poder hacerlos razonar…

- ¿Estas diciéndome que intentaran lastimarme o algo así?

Jack no recordaba que los monjes Xiaolin fueran tan rencorosos, se burlaban de su persona, hacían de su vida un pequeño infierno, a veces veían quien le podía hacer más daño… por supuesto que podrían hacerle daño y mucho, concluyo.

- Estoy diciendo que los monjes no son tan puros o tan pacíficos como deberían serlo…

Chase Young los había visto evolucionar, eran monjes guerreros que se lanzaban en contra de todo lo que fuera o consideraban remotamente maligno, por alguna razón estaban seguros que Jack Spicer, un humano sin poder alguno era el enviado más terrible del mal y tarde o temprano atacarían, fue un milagro que abandonara el templo cuando lo hizo.

No comprendía exactamente porque lo hacían, simplemente no permitiría que lastimaran a su muchacho – Cuando vengan estaré aquí para protegerte…

Jack Spicer cayó de rodillas enfrente del inmortal justo como lo haría cualquier persona con cinco neuronas al saber que tres jóvenes que controlaban los elementos atacarían su casa para darle una golpiza – ¿Qué les paso?

Chase Young abrió los ojos, acaricio su mejilla con una de sus manos enguantadas y le respondió haciéndole ver que no todo era blanco y negro – Creen que eres una fuerza Heylin, saben que tienes a mi heredero… ¿Qué harías tu en su lugar?

Jack trato de encontrarle alguna respuesta a sus palabras – Nada…

Eso era cierto y Chase Young lo sabía, Jack Spicer podía ser en cierta forma obscuro pero no era el príncipe de las tinieblas y si los papeles estuvieran invertidos, teniendo a Tomihiko preñada de Pedrosa, sabía que su Jack no intentaría lastimarla – Ellos lo harán.

Jack se alejo de las manos de Chase Young informándole – Te preparare un cuarto para que duermas…

- Que sea el tuyo Jack – le ordenaron veladamente.

Jack no quiso discutir con Chase en ese momento, solo asintió y llamándole a sus robots les ordeno crear un perímetro alrededor de su mansión, activar los sistemas de seguridad y preparar una cama extra en su cuarto para que Chase pudiera dormir si así lo deseaba.

Al quedarse solo Chase Young se dio cuenta de una cosa, ya sabía su respuesta, aceptaría el trato que le había hecho Jack solo para darle cierto control al muchacho, él también tenía una petición que hacerle.

Con esa idea en mente se dirigió a sus aposentos en donde lo encontró hablando por teléfono una vez más, probablemente discutiendo con sus accionistas así que decidió esperar el tiempo suficiente.

Al mismo tiempo las maquinas que siempre flotaban a su alrededor comenzaron a preparar una mesa para dos con varios platillos orientales y occidentales mesclados en cinco o tal vez ocho tiempos diferentes.

Jack colgó exasperado y lanzando el teléfono celular contra la pared decidió comenzar con la velada al mismo tiempo que dicho objeto se ahogaba en una pecera, tomo un asiento enfrente de Chase Young quien ya esperaba – Lo siento, pero si tu no haces las cosas por ti mismo…

- Nadie lo hará – finalizaron por él, comprendía exactamente como se sentía.

- Exacto…

Chase nunca había sido una persona que se fuera con rodeos en cuanto asuntos importantes se trataba, esta ocasión no sería diferente y pronuncio sin más – Jack permíteme cortejarte.

Jack prácticamente se atraganto con el bocado al escuchar sus palabras, al poder controlarse cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos abatido, diciéndole – Estas diciendo que no aceptaras mi trato… ¿Qué me hizo creer que lo harías?

- Respecto a eso, te dejare tranquilo durante los días como tu lo deseas Jack, en la noche permíteme cortejarte…

Chase estaba dispuesto a ser paciente, deseaba demasiado al joven delante suyo, tanto como para realizar este pequeño sacrificio, darle control para que pudiera sentirse a salvo en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué caso tiene? Ya te dije que hare todo lo que tú me pidas… - fue la respuesta de Jack, estaba confundido y podía notar que también se sentía alagado.

- No deseo un esclavo, deseo un compañero Jack, no puedes serlo si piensas que tienes que servirme – Chase trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón, comprendía que lo había presionado demasiado.

- Espera… estás diciendo que puedo negarme… - Jack aparento momentáneamente interés, no podía esperar que pudiera creerle después de todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado, que aunque debía admitirlo él también había hecho lo suyo.

Aquellas palabras afectaron la seguridad de Chase por algunos instantes – ¿Estás diciendo que me cortejaras a la vieja usanza, con flores y demás?

- Si existieran tus padres les pediría tu mano en matrimonio… - finalizo por él, Chase Young.

Sus palabras eran demasiado serias como para ser una broma, no podían ser falsas y al mismo tiempo temía que solo fuera una jugarreta – ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Chase Young posando su mano sobre la de Jack pronuncio - Nunca he hablado más enserio Jack, comprendo que me equivoque al forzarte pero soy un guerrero no un poeta, aun así intentare ganarme tu confianza.

Jack se recargo en el sillón permitiendo que Chase acariciara su mano, eso se sentía bien – Esta bien, Chase… podrás cortejarme… solo que no me imagino como lo harías, como dices tú eres un guerrero y ni siquiera eres de nuestro tiempo así que…

Chase beso la mano de su encantador compañero – No me subestimes Jack…

Jack se rió y sus mejillas se colorearon de un encantador rosado que contrastaba con su piel blanca – puedo realizar cualquier tarea que me propongo.

- Es bueno saberlo – finalizo Jack soltándose de la mano del inmortal, disponiéndose a dormir en su cama de tamaño matrimonial.

La cama que le ofrecía Jack a Chase no era para nada desagradable solo que el primero no estaba en ella, el inmortal podía recostarse en ella, abrazarle y recargar su barbilla en su hombro si se lo proponía, no obstante ya había cometido un error, no podía cometer más.

Eso tendría que esperar, por el momento se conformaría con poder observarle durante la noche y comenzar a cuidarle de todos los enemigos que Jack no sabía que ya tenía.

Jack no pudo dormir ni siquiera un instante con Chase Young en su habitación, en una silla continua, él no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente, podía sentir sus ojos dorados resplandeciendo a sus espaldas, decidiendo que no podía dormir se levanto de la cama preguntándole – ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerás mirándome?

Debía admitir que Jack se había vuelto muy atrevido, en el pasado no hubiera osado a cuestionar sus acciones, ni las que ponían en peligro su vida, al principio pensó en responderle algo así como "el tiempo que yo quiera" después decidiendo en contra respondió – Duerme Jack.

- No puedo hacerlo contigo mirándome toda la noche, lo creas o no, no es fácil… - admitió Jack medio sonrojado.

- ¿Por qué no salimos entonces? – Chase conocía muchas otras formas de pasar el tiempo que no fueran dormir.

- Porque… mañana tengo una junta…

Chase Young le miro insistente, Jack no tenía juntas de ninguna clase, por lo menos no antes de tomarse su café expreso y aquello era más o menos a las doce del día, siempre que estuviera dispuesto a tenerlas del todo – Muy bien, pero tú invitas.

La risa del inmortal fue su respuesta, podría ser un inmortal que no soportaba el mundo moderno, pero sí tenía un mensajero virtual, una página web y una forma de comunicarse sin magia a través de las pantallas del genio maligno porque no podría tener una cuenta bancaria, dinero actual y los medios necesarios para realizar una cita moderna – no sería de otra forma, Jack.

Jack se cruzo de brazos diciéndole – Francamente me estas asustando.

- ¿Por qué es eso?

- De repente llegas y eres todo amabilidad, si no te conociera mejor de lo que los demás lo hacen diría que eres un clon benigno, un disfraz muy convincente o una maquina con alguna misión siniestra.

Jack tenía puesta como ropa de cama una bata roja que dejaba la mayor parte de su pecho al descubierto y debajo de ella había ropa interior negra, unos calzoncillos para ser exactos, nada más que eso.

Cuando Chase lo sentó en sus piernas de un solo movimiento la bata termino de abrirse provocando que Jack se sonrojara e intentara soltarse de sus brazos, era imposible – Intento cortejarte y ser paciente, ahora vístete para que podamos marcharnos.

Jack se levanto de su cómodo asiento y comenzó a buscar algo de ropa especial para aquella ocasión, Chase Young se puso cómodo en su silla, pronto admiraría como su belleza comenzaba a prepararse para él.

Chase Young cambio en ese momento su ropa con ayuda de su magia Heylin, su vestuario constaba de zapatos y pantalones negros, con una camisa tipo chino un tanto ajustada de color verde con bordados dorados, haciéndolo ver como un dios de la masculinidad.

Jack rebusco entre sus cosas al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba al hombre detrás de él quien sin duda alguna rechazaría su petición para que lo dejara vestirse tranquilo – ¿Sera formal?

- No lo suficiente para la ropa que estas buscando Jack.

- Esta bien… podrías… - intento decirle que lo dejara a solas un momento.

La rotunda respuesta de Chase fue – No.

Jack por lo menos lo intento se dijo en voz baja buscando unos pantalones muy ajustados, una playera que decía "muerte a todo" de una marca muy conocida de ropa, un collar negro con algunos estoperoles y botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, no había nada que pudiera quedar a la imaginación.

Se veía bien en esa clase de ropa pensaba Jack al verse en el espejo, Chase comenzaba a recordar un poco del adolecente Jack Spicer, se levanto de la silla y tomando un lápiz de maquillaje negro le pinto sus marcas habituales debajo del ojo – Mucho mejor, menos empresarial…

- Soy un empresario – alego Jack, quien podía sentirse libre de las presiones de su vida cotidiana momentáneamente.

- Yo creo que buscas una imagen con la cual te sientas libre, ninguna te queda como esta, deja de buscarte entre tanta ropa y comienza a hacer lo que tú desees, eres el rey del mundo moderno, prácticamente.

El ánimo de Jack y su orgullo que generalmente era del tamaño de una pelota de beisbol comenzaron a elevarse, era extraño como unas cuantas palabras de este hombre y todo su mundo comenzaba a verse mucho mejor – ¿Tú que eres?

- No arruines el momento Jack.

Jack Spicer comenzó a reírse, una risa verdadera, no se había sentido así en años – Insisto, no creo que me acostumbre a este Chase…

- Mejor acostúmbrate, estaré mucho tiempo contigo… por siempre.

- La eternidad es mucho tiempo…

- No tanto si tienes compañía agradable.

- ¿Ahora soy compañía agradable? – se dijo para sí Jack, rodeando el brazo de Chase con sus manos – Podemos irnos mi caballero en dorada armadura…

Chase moría de ganas por presumir a su amante, la gloriosa belleza que pronto le daría el primero de sus herederos porque secretamente ya comenzaba a idear la forma de convencer a su consorte de darle más hijos, toda una familia real de las fuerzas Heylin.

Las calles de la ciudad eran brillantes, adornadas con sus monumentales anuncios, la mayoría de las empresas Spicer, al llegar a lo que parecía ser un lugar idóneo en donde poder pasar la noche bailando, sudando y frotando sus cuerpos el uno contra el otro decidieron entrar en él.

Ese lugar se llamaba "Carnaval" y a todos los que dejaban pasar les otorgaban un antifaz para esconder sus facciones de los demás, escondiendo las del magnate Jack Spicer de los medios de comunicación que deseaban poder comérselo vivo.

El antifaz de Jack era negro con algunas llamas rojas resplandecientes en la oscuridad, el de Chase Young era de color verde con escamas pintadas en el – ¿Lo tenías todo planeado?

Chase rodeando su cintura con el brazo retando a cualquiera de los presentes a siquiera atreverse a mirar a su belleza de porcelana le respondió llevándolo a la cita de baile – Ya te lo dije Jack, mi único deseo es poder cortejarte…

Al pronunciar aquellas palabras una pieza especialmente pegajosa comenzó a sonar acompañada de luces de neón que provocaban que su piel brillara parecida a la luna, casi espectralmente, los ojos de Chase brillaban dorados en la oscuridad – Nos miran…

Jack podía sentir la forma en la cual todos los presentes comenzaban a mirarlos, dos dioses de belleza incalculable que comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, juntando sus caderas y su torso, los brazos de Jack rodeando el cuello del inmortal, los del inmortal la cintura de su consorte – Eso puedo verlo…

Chase Young rodeándolo como si se tratase de un cazador o un vampiro, sin separar sus ojos de su presa pronuncio relamiéndose los labios – No Jack… no puedes verlo.

Jack que comenzaba a sentirse ligeramente excitado le pregunto, dejándose llevar por la música, la oscuridad, las luces de neón y el glorioso cuerpo del maestro de las fuerzas Heylin – ¿Qué cosa?

Chase lamio su majilla, no supo quien quiso hacerlo, probablemente fuera su otra mitad – Te desean…

Jack gimió al sentir el calor del cuerpo musculoso del dragón recargarse ligeramente contra su espalda, su aliento húmedo sobre su piel – puedes verlo en sus ojos…

Su cabello sedoso pegándose a su cuerpo que comenzaba a sudar por culpa del calor y de las sensuales palabras susurradas a su espalda – el deseo quemándolos por dentro…

Jack cerró los ojos sintiendo el cuerpo de Chase aun más cercano al suyo.

Se mordió el labio al sentir el muslo del inmortal separando sus piernas – matarían por tocar tu piel con sus manos.

Una gota de sudor comenzó a recorrer su cuello, invitando al dragón y al hombre a lamerla de la piel que sabían era dulce como la miel y la leche – lamer cada gota de sudor escurriendo de tu cuello.

Jack se estremeció al sentir la lengua de Chase recorrer su cuello, atrapando con ella una gota de sudor que corría deliciosamente sobre su piel – Pero no pueden hacerlo…

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron encontrándose con los de Chase, sus ojos dorados resplandecían más que nunca, esta vez parecían ser casi amarillos – Y lo saben…

Las manos de Jack recorrieron su espalda debajo de la camisa, volteándolo, obligándole a ver como las parejas bailando seguían viéndolos hipnotizadas – cada uno de ellos…

Jack se mordió el labio una vez más al sentir las manos de Chase sobre su torso, una sobre su vientre y la otra apenas rozando un pezón por encima de la tela – pero también saben…

Esta vez un poco de sangre roja escurrió de su labio – que los mataría antes de permitir que sus manos rocen tu piel…

Chase pudo oler al principio la sangre del mortal entre sus brazos y sujetándolo del mentón condujo su rostro para que se encontrara con el suyo – así que solo pueden conformarse con mirarte…

Su lengua rojiza recorrió su barbilla en busca de sus labios limpiando la sangre derramada – porque eres mío…

Jack intento pronunciar algún sonido coherente cuando los labios del inmortal se posaron en los suyos, atrapándolos en un beso que pareció durar por siempre cuando sus lenguas comenzaron a realizar una danza que imitaba sus cuerpos en la pista de baile.

Al separarse Chase Young rodeándolo nuevamente con sus brazos pronuncio – Y no me imagino algo tan triste como eso, tenerte allí y no poder tocarte…

Jack poco a poco comenzaba a reaccionar de su estupor producido no por la pérdida del aliento o por el baile sino por la mirada que el inmortal poseía y sus palabras – Demuéstrame piedad y entrégate a mí, Jack… solo por esta noche…

Jack no supo en realidad que lo llevo a esa decisión, en realidad lo comprendía perfectamente, deseaba al hombre delante suyo como nunca antes lo había hecho, deseaba que lo poseyera como aquella noche – Sí… Chase… esta noche… seré tuyo…

Los ojos de Chase brillaron con aun más pación amenazando con incendiar la pista de baile, besando sus labios los extraños que les miraban con hambre desaparecieron, el mundo dio vueltas y reaparecieron en la fortaleza del inmortal para realizar la más antigua de las danzas.

Para los presentes que habían visto a un ángel y a un demonio comiéndose a besos, bailando cadenciosamente en la pista de baile, aquello solo podía ser una alucinación, no podía ser de otra forma, no podían existir dos criaturas tan perfectas como esas.

Xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs

En la siguiente parte viene un lemon y otra gloriosa cita…


	5. Chapter 5

El disclaimer es el mismo, estos personajes no me pertenecen y no gano nada más que sus comentarios al escribir esto.

Xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs

Capitulo 5.

Jack poco a poco comenzaba a reaccionar de su estupor producido no por la pérdida del aliento o por el baile sino por la mirada que el inmortal poseía y sus palabras – Demuéstrame piedad y entrégate a mí, Jack… solo por esta noche…

Jack no supo en realidad que lo llevo a esa decisión, en realidad lo comprendía perfectamente, deseaba al hombre delante suyo como nunca antes lo había hecho, deseaba que lo poseyera como aquella noche – Sí… Chase… esta noche… seré tuyo…

Los ojos de Chase brillaron con aun más pación amenazando con incendiar la pista de baile, besando sus labios los extraños que les miraban con hambre desaparecieron, el mundo dio vueltas y reaparecieron en la fortaleza del inmortal para realizar la más antigua de las danzas.

Para los presentes que habían visto a un ángel y a un demonio comiéndose a besos, bailando cadenciosamente en la pista de baile, aquello solo podía ser una alucinación, no podía ser de otra forma, no podían existir dos criaturas tan perfectas como esas.

Para Jack Spicer que sabía exactamente qué clase de criatura era Chase Young, esa noche un ser perfecto en todo sentido de la palabra lo eligió a él, a un simple humano para compartir su inmortalidad.

Jack había entrado varias veces a la fortaleza de Chase Young y aun así jamás le había parecido tan hermosa como en esa ocasión, el cuarto del inmortal resplandecía con luz propia, las estatuas, las armas, los cuadros, piezas de arte coleccionadas durante toda su vida parecían baratijas a comparación de su dueño.

Quien seguía besando su cuello, acariciando su espalda con sus manos, deseando grabarse en una sola noche la belleza que era Jack Spicer, su amante elegido desde que sus ojos se posaron en él y aun antes de eso.

Jack era todo lo que debía ser, hermoso, inteligente, fuerte y dentro de poco también sería inmortal.

Arrebatándose el aliento, besando los labios del otro con afán renovado retrocedieron en dirección de la cama intentando desnudarse, Chase arranco la ropa del joven sin esfuerzo, Jack se quejo acerca de que no era justo mientras que sus dedos largos, delgados, acostumbrados a manejar materiales frágiles lograba realizar la tarea que el inmortal no tuvo paciencia para completarla.

Dejándolo desnudo frente a la mirada sorprendida y hambrienta del albino, quien recibía la misma clase de mirada, pero de unos ojos dorados que brillaban en la oscuridad.

Chase empujo a Jack sobre la cama besando su cuello, acostumbrándose al latido de su corazón, lamiendo la vena que llevaba el dulce liquido vital en dirección del corazón por encima de la piel blanca tiza.

Deteniéndose en el corazón del albino pego su oído a su pecho marcando un símbolo chino con sus uñas ligeramente afiladas, esa letra simbolizaba su nombre, el que deseaba que todo el mundo viera sobre su piel.

Jack gimiendo al sentir las uñas del inmortal cortar su piel, marcarla con delicadeza, pronuncio, removiéndose para que Chase estuviera de espaldas y él pudiera tener mejor acceso a su cuerpo. — Eso es trampa…

Chase permitió que su amante lo recostara, recargándose en los codos le miro fijamente curioso por lo que Jack deseaba hacer con su cuerpo, el albino que hasta ese momento pensó era una virginal criatura sonrió con maldad y beso su pecho, justo en medio de sus pectorales, para después lamer uno de ellos, entreteniéndose sobre uno de sus pezones al mismo tiempo que pellizcaba el otro.

Jack al ver que Chase sonreía satisfecho le susurro. — Espero que no te moleste pero he aprendido algunas cosas en el camino…

Chase no respondió a eso, porque realmente si le molestaba y estaba indeciso entre calmar el enojo de su bestia interna o ver que había aprendido su amante en esos años fuera de su alcance.

Jack al ver los celos en el rostro de Chase Young se relamió los labios sintiéndose importante, poderoso, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Su lengua rojiza comenzó a delinear cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo del inmortal, su abdomen, sus piernas, sus brazos, su cuello, todo menos la hombría de Chase, aquella que latía por atención.

Chase controlaba su respiración al ver como las manos juguetonas del albino tocaban partes que antes solamente él había tocado, su lengua trataba de descubrir que parte de su cuerpo era sensible de su piel sin ninguna clase de cicatriz o cualquier clase de marca, estas desaparecieron al volverse inmortal.

Si el dragón comparaba sus amantes del pasado con el albino que intentaba provocar cualquier clase de reacción de su persona, estos eran cuerpos inertes esperando ser tomados, muchos de ellos temblaban como hojas temiendo sus caricias, nadie jamás lo había adorado tan ciegamente como lo hacía Jack.

Sus caricias le hacían recordar un ritual pagano, las manos de una bruja sobre su amo o de alguna sacerdotisa limpiando un ídolo de una religión prohibida.

Jack al ver que Chase parecía distraído hinco sus dientes cerca de su sexo para llamar su atención, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo miraba prosiguió a ensortijar su vello púbico entre sus dedos, sus ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad y su piel resplandecía de forma fantasmal cuando algunos rayos de luz de luna le iluminaban.

Chase Young se acerco a su rostro susurrándole. — Demuéstrame que más sabes Jack…

Jack tomo aquello como un reto personal y coloco varios besos como alas de mariposa a lo largo de su sexo, lamiendo y jugueteando con los dientes sobre su hombría, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos los contornos de sus testículos.

Chase jadeo su placer con sólo ver aquella imagen, cuando por fin recibió una respuesta del inmortal, Jack comenzó a acariciar sus testículos con una mano, jugando con las bolas debajo de la piel, moviéndolas entre sus dedos delicados.

Jack sujeto el miembro de Chase con su otra mano para después introducirlo en su boca, chupando la cabeza rojiza, recorriendo las venas con su lengua al mismo tiempo que con sus manos masajeaba constantemente sus testículos, recibiendo varios jadeos del inmortal como muestra de su aprecio.

Chase se levanto ligeramente de la cama para poder acariciar el cabello rojo de su amante con ambas manos, mirando aquellos ojos de fuego que subían y bajaban al compás de su boca en donde se perdía su sexo, sus manos contrastando con el color de su piel y apenas empezaban esa noche de placer sensual, se recordó el inmortal complacido consigo mismo y por la clase de amante que había elegido.

Jack había soñado con ese día durante toda su adolescencia, con lo que haría para complacer al inmortal, como le convencería de mantenerlo entre sus sabanas y esta era una parte de todo lo que soñó.

Después de muchos gloriosos minutos que a Jack apenas le parecieron un parpadeo, puesto que después de una vida de soñar con el amor del inmortal apenas acababa de tenerlo, el sexo de Chase comenzaba a excitarse, irguiéndose dentro de su boca, las venas palpitaban en una clara muestra de que pronto eyacularía en el interior de su boca, pero en vez de alejarse como muchos otros amantes lo hacían trago cada gota de su semen, relajando su garganta con maestría sin derramar nada.

Chase volvió a besarlo probando su propia esencia en sus labios delicados, recuperando la respiración le pregunto recordando que Jack le había dicho que era virgen y pensaba que un virgen no podría realizar un acto como ese sin cometer algunos errores. — Dime Jack… ¿No se supone que eras virgen?

Jack al escuchar esa pregunta se rio entre dientes diciéndole de manera picara, tal vez esperando que se molestara con él, que mostrara celos. — Por ahí era virgen…

Chase arqueando una ceja obligando a Jack a tomar la posición que antes tenía el inmortal le susurro. — Después… cuando tenga oportunidad me dirás el nombre de cada uno de aquellos infelices Jack…

Jack le respondió alejándose de Chase Young sólo para que el inmortal lo persiguiera. — ¿Para que los mates?

Chase sujetando a Jack del tobillo jalándolo hacia él le respondió lamiendo su espalda, encajando sus uñas en el glúteo derecho del albino provocando que unos hilitos de sangre brotaran de su piel, recibiendo un gemido de su masoquista amante. — Sí…

Jack jadeando, volteándose entre sus brazos le respondió besándolo nuevamente, enredando sus dedos en la mata del cabello verde que siempre lo había obsesionado, respondió relamiéndose los labios poco después, mordisqueando la oreja puntiaguda del inmortal. — Entonces te daré una lista y sus direcciones… no quiero tenerte demasiado tiempo ocupado en asuntos menores…

Chase se rió entre dientes, su Jack era tan malvado que le sorprendía que no fuera uno de los guerreros de las fuerzas Heylin, aunque debía recordarse que su forma de moverse en el mundo mortal no era nada benigna.

Chase comenzó a besar el pie de Jack, introduciendo cada dedo dentro de su boca, introduciendo su lengua entre ellos en una ligera muestra de lo que pronto vendría, su lengua viajo libre detrás de su pierna deteniéndose en la rodilla para moverse poco después al interior del muslo.

Jack creyó por un momento que su amante comenzaría a prepararlo, y se aferro a una almohada, cuando sintió que su otra pierna era tratada con el mismo respeto, provocando que le mirara perplejo.

Chase cuando por fin tenía toda la atención de su amante introdujo un solo dedo en su entrada, relamiéndose los labios al ver como Jack cambiaba de posición ligeramente para acostumbrarse a la sensación.

Jack intento empujar a Chase con una de sus piernas de manera juguetona, pero el inmortal lo sostuvo y lamio la palma de su pie al mismo tiempo que introducía dos dedos más.

El albino abrió las piernas para invitarlo a acercarse más a él, acariciando su sexo con una mano al mismo tiempo que con la otra pellizcaba uno de sus pezones, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio.

Chase comenzó a utilizar un movimiento de tijeras, estirando la dulce entrada de Jack Spicer, chupando el dedo gordo de su pie, mordisqueándolo un poco.

El albino gemía y se retorcía presa de sus caricias sin ningún decoro o pudor, alentándolo a seguir a llegar más adentro aun.

Chase le pregunto sentándolo sobre sus piernas, sosteniéndolo de la cintura sin ningún esfuerzo para que Jack pudiera tocar con su mano juguetona su sexo que había vuelto a despertar, esta vez palpitando por introducirse en el agujero que tenía entre sus nalgas. — ¿Dime que deseas Jack?

Jack le respondió rodeando su sexo con su mano derecha, sosteniéndose con su mano izquierda de uno de sus muslos para colocarse el mismo sobre su miembro erguido. — Te quiero a ti dentro de mí, ahora…

Chase abrió los ojos sorprendido preguntándole deteniendo al joven que deseaba empalarse en su sexo, quien gimió haciendo un puchero cuando le negaron el placer de sentir al inmortal llenarlo con su hombría. — ¿Me estas ordenado Jack?

Jack le miro con una expresión que usaba mucho en su adolescencia pero que nunca hasta ahora había encontrado linda, diciéndole con burla o eso pensó el inmortal, porque su albino insolente seguía intentando que lo soltara. — ¿Oh por favor dios poderoso de las fuerzas Heylin podría usted cogerme?

Chase entrecerró los ojos e hizo lo que Jack le había pedido, penetrándolo de un solo golpe corrigiéndolo, cerrando los ojos acostumbrándose a esa deliciosa estreches, escuchando como Spicer prácticamente gritaba en su oído encajando las uñas en su espalda, arqueando su cuello. — Cuando dos personas se aman se llama hacer el amor…

El brujo Heylin no le dio tiempo para acostumbrarse a la sensación de tener su impresionante hombría dentro de su cuerpo y comenzó a moverlo sobre ella, sosteniéndolo de la cintura escuchando como Jack le decía. — Es cuestión de semántica…

Spicer sosteniéndose de sus hombros comenzó a mover sus caderas para que chocaran con su sexo, incrementando su placer y el de Chase Young, pronunciando sin pudor alguno. — ¡Sí! ¡Oh Chase! ¡Más… más fuerte!

Aquellas palabras eran música para sus oídos pensó Chase lamiendo el cuello de su mortal, recostándolo en el colchón para poder aplicar mayor presión en la próstata de su amante, quien para ese momento deliraba.

Jack comenzó a acariciar su sexo al ritmo de las embestidas del inmortal, alcanzando su clímax al mismo tiempo, derramándose en su mano y vientre cuando la semilla de Chase Young, liquida y caliente inundaba su cuerpo pálido.

Spicer se acomodo sobre su pecho y comenzó a dormir pacíficamente al ser rodeado por los brazos de Chase Young, quien le miraba complacido en la oscuridad, acariciando de vez en cuando su vientre donde sabía que crecía su legítimo heredero, una fuerza invencible que le ayudaría a gobernar el mundo mortal.

La vida era muy buena cuando se trataba de él, pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir con su consorte entre sus brazos, un cuerpo pálido, hermoso y joven que calentaría su lecho, con una mente brillante que le ayudaría a derrotar a las fuerzas Xiaolin cuando llegara el momento y quien una vez que aceptara pertenecerle por completo sería un guerrero inmortal que siempre lo acompañaría.

A quien si los guerreros Xiaolin se atrevían a tocar uno solo de sus cabellos los destruiría de maneras en las cuales sólo podrían concebir en sus peores pesadillas.

Sin embargo sus dulces sueños fueron interrumpidos cuando Jack Spicer, joven empresario, vio la hora que era en su reloj de pulsera, maldiciendo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama sin decirle siquiera buenos días. — ¡Dios mío! ¡Llegare tarde a mi junta de las once de la mañana!

Chase sentándose en la cama, sosteniéndolo de la muñeca le pregunto sentándolo sobre sus piernas. — ¿No hay nadie que pueda tomar tu lugar?

Jack observándolo fijamente le respondió intentando soltarse de los brazos del inmortal. — Todos son unos incompetentes… además, se supone que los días son míos.

Chase soltándolo resignado comenzó a trazar alguna manera para que pudiera acompañar al joven mortal durante los días también, ya que no se daba cuenta del verdadero peligro en el que se encontraba.

Jack lo beso en los labios y le dijo utilizando un dispositivo en su reloj que servía como un portal dimensional en dirección de su oficina. — Tengo que irme.

Xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs-xs

La mayor parte de la mañana Jack Spicer estaba distraído pensando en los pormenores de su plan para proteger a su pequeño, parecía cansado y distraído, sus armas eran poderosas pero sin una mente que las guiara eran inservibles.

La única maquina que pudo crear con mente propia era su clon, el cual después de buscarlo por varios años por fin pudo destruir, después de que su creación intentara por última vez robarle su vida.

Lo mejor era tener un guardaespaldas o una serie de ellos, guerreros humanos que pudieran protegerlo de los monjes Xiaolin, esos bastardos que intentarían asesinar a un niño no nacido y a una persona sin conocimientos de las artes marciales.

Pero como conseguir al mejor, un mercenario que trabajara para él y que no lo fuera a abandonar a la mitad de una batalla, entonces, se le ocurrió realizar un ligero torneo en donde todos los miembros de las fuerzas Heylin participaran.

Mando los emails necesarios y espero en su propio estadio privado a que los aspirantes se presentaran, a muchos de ellos los conocía y a muchos otros jamás los había visto.

Wuya y Hanibal estaban presentes al igual que un guerrero con una trenza que finalizaba en una navaja, quien vestía un simple uniforme de judo y una máscara de metal cubriendo su rostro.

Jack inmediatamente pensó en Chase Young, pero no era posible, el inmortal no incumpliría su pacto, sin embargo, de lo que no se percato era que la luz de día estaba por desaparecer.

Acercándose al micrófono les informo a los presentes. — La única regla es que no hay reglas y quien sea el último guerrero en pie será el hombre más rico del mundo entero.

Poco después se sentó en un trono que se hizo construir antes de cumplir los dieciocho años, el que se asemejaba a la entrada de la fortaleza de Chase Young, labrada en granito tenía la forma de una boca abierta con dientes.

Una de sus maquinas sobrevoló el estadio y disparo en el aire, señal de que la mayor batalla de todos los tiempos debía comenzar.

Pocos guerreros tenían posibilidades de salir victoriosos, pensó Jack, Wuya y Hanibal ganarían, entonces el tendría que buscar ayuda en alguna otra parte, tal vez pedirle al mismo Chase que fuera su guardaespaldas.

Repentinamente por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver al guerrero de la trenza, su belleza y sus habilidades le hacían pensar en Chase Young, cada ligero movimiento de su cuerpo era como verlo actuar en el campo de batalla.

Jack no podía dejar de admirar al guerrero de la trenza, quien fue derrotando uno a uno a sus contrincantes, sus movimientos eran iguales pero sus ojos y su cabello eran de otro color haciéndolo dudar por un instante.

Al ver que lo estaban observando, el guerrero de la trenza lo señalo con su mano ensangrentada y dándole una reverencia prosiguió con su combate hasta que los últimos que estaban en pie eran Wuya, Hanibal y el enmascarado.

El enmascarado al verles les hizo una señal para que comenzaran a atacarle, parecía convencido de que saldría victorioso, se veía imponente.

Wuya reconoció inmediatamente al guerrero detrás de la máscara y se retiro del campo de batalla, Hanibal no siguió a la bruja, en vez de eso se transformo en un viejo samurái con dientes amarillos y ojos encendidos, quien le dijo relamiéndose los labios. — Prepárate a perder afeminado…

El guerrero de la trenza le respondió deteniendo el primer golpe del haba maligna con sus manos desnudas, derribándola al suelo después de girar varias veces a una velocidad inhumana. — No lo creo anciano asqueroso.

El anciano salto del suelo y golpeo la espalda del hombre con la trenza descubriendo el rostro del guerrero por el del mismísimo Chase Young, el que una vez rota su fachada brillo regresando a su apariencia normal, saltando para esquivar los tentáculos de Hanibal al mismo tiempo que se colocaba por detrás del haba con forma humana convocando toda su energía vital golpeándolo por la espalda.

El anciano cayó herido y observando al inmortal pronuncio asqueado. — Muy bien Chase… pero no será la última vez que nos veamos.

Cuando el anciano despareció con ayuda de su pájaro maligno, Jack bajo a la plataforma e intento golpear el rostro del inmortal, darle una bofetada por atreverse a mentirle tan descaradamente.

Chase recibió el golpe sin moverse diciéndole poco después, explicándole a su amante de cabello rojizo que parecía no comprender del todo en el peligro en el que se encontraba. — Lo hice por ti Jack y antes de que digas cualquier cosa, no rompí nuestro pacto y no lo hare.

Jack le espeto suavizando la mano con la cual golpeo al inmortal. — Exactamente como harás eso… ¿Vigilándome día y noche?

Chase le respondió cruzándose de brazos. — Seré tu guardaespaldas durante el día, tu señor durante la noche…

Jack le miro receloso al principio hasta que Chase le explico molesto con la idea a la cual llego. — Obedeceré tus ordenes Jack, como cualquier empleado tuyo… no interferiré con tus decisiones y te mantendré a salvo cada hora de tu vida hasta que los monjes encuentren la razón o los mate.

Jack estaba indeciso, podría decirle que no aceptaba e insultar al inmortal y sus esfuerzos por mantenerlo seguro y porque no aceptarlo, pasar tiempo con él, o podría aceptar su protección, seguir con su vida, saber que nadie lo lastimaría y estar presente cuando los monjes Xiaolin sufrieran los consecuencias de sus actos.

Jack chasqueo sus dedos para que un robot se acercara con un maletín que contenía un contrato, el cual Chase observo perplejo antes de firmarlo diciéndole. — Estas consciente de que no voy a guiarme por este pedazo de papel.

Spicer encogiéndose de hombros, rodeando el cuello de Chase Young con sus brazos le respondió sonrojado. — Tenía que intentarlo, además, como ya es de noche… ¿A dónde vas a llevarme?

Chase ignorando el absurdo contrato que guardo la máquina de su amante le respondió rodeando la cintura del albino con sus brazos, preguntándole. — ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Jack le respondió acomodándose entre sus brazos. — A donde sea que me lleves, pero que sea caro, lujoso y sofisticado.

El inmortal beso los labios de Jack Spicer antes de responderle. — Muy bien consorte mío…

Jack lo interrumpió sonrojándose. — Todavía no soy tu consorte.

Chase arqueando una ceja se corrigió a sí mismo, transportándose al que sabía era uno de los restaurantes más costosos de Japón pronunciando. — Futuro consorte mío.

Jack al ver la entrada del restaurante supo inmediatamente que lugar era ese, nunca había entrado porque jamás tuvo tiempo ni un acompañante, se decía que aquel lugar se especializaba en comida de todo el mundo y en meseros que ignoraban magistralmente cualquier conversación. — No sabía que conocieras este lugar.

Cuando el jefe de meseros le observo pronuncio con servilismo. — Chase Young, supimos que vendría… este debe ser su acompañante, el joven Spicer.

Chase ignoro al mesero y le ordeno rodeando los hombros de Jack posesivamente. — Estamos cansados y queremos ir a nuestra mesa.

El mesero se apresuro a guiarlos, mostrándoles un cuarto privado en donde ya se estaba calentando un potaje con una cola de dragón en el, al mismo tiempo que una doncella comenzaba a servir los platillos que Jack amaba, unos que no eran del todo formales. — ¿Tenías preparado todo esto?

Chase colocando una servilleta sobre sus rodillas le respondió con seguridad, observando que Jack hacia lo mismo que él y que todo ese tiempo sus mejillas estaban pintadas de un delicioso tono rosado. — ¿Puedes creer que tengo un email y una página en Trinar y no puedes creer que pueda planear algo así?

Jack permitiendo que un mesero le sirviera algo de sus platillos favoritos le respondió, recargando su codo sobre su mesa, sonrojándose todavía más. — No es eso… obviamente estas en contacto con el mundo actual… es que…

Chase limpiándose la boca con un pañuelo haciendo un ademan con su mano derecha le pregunto, tratando que su joven consorte continuara su explicación. — ¿Qué Jack?

Jack intento concentrarse en alguna otra parte que no fuera Chase y prosiguió su explicación, tragando algo de saliva. — ¿Por qué nunca me aceptaste cuando yo te pedía que me entrenaras? ¿Qué me hicieras tuyo?

Chase Young no encontraba otra manera de responder a esa pregunta más que ser franco. — Yo te deseaba como mi amante y si hubiera sido tu maestro, sentiría que me estaba aprovechando de tu lealtad hacia mí, que tú te transformarías en un clon mío, en algo que no debías ser.

Jack se quejo sin creer realmente en sus palabras, porque se sentía orgulloso de lo que había logrado con la tecnología, de la manera humana de lograr la grandeza y el poder. — En vez de eso me dejaste por mi cuenta para que me convirtiera en esto…

Chase asintió pronunciando para el joven albino, acariciando su mejilla con ternura, esperando que creyera en sus palabras. — Te transformaste en el hombre más rico y poderoso del planeta, en tu circulo todas las mujeres te desean, los homosexuales quieren dormir contigo y los heterosexuales quieren ser como tu Jack… te aman y te odian… ¿Qué mas puedes pedir?

Jack no podía creer que su rostro compitiera con su cabello por lo rojo que se encontraba, era cierto, lo amaban y lo odiaban, pero aun deseaba algo más, amor, compañía. — Que me amen tal vez…

Chase le dijo apartando su plato de la mesa, sujetando sus manos, besando sus nudillos poco después. — Yo te amo.

— Eso dices en este momento, pero que hay después de que nazca nuestro hijo…— se quejo Jack, intentando alejarse del inmortal, sintiéndose deprimido repentinamente.

Chase le respondió sentándolo en sus piernas, apareciendo a un lado suyo, besando sus mejillas, tratando de ser tan gentil como pudiera. — No sé qué hacer para que me creas Jack… secuestrarte y encerrarte en mi fortaleza hasta que lo aceptes sólo provocaría que me odiaras… pero estoy muy tentado en hacerlo…

Jack beso al inmortal para silenciarlo, sintiendo el familiar cambio de materia que significaba sólo una cosa, que se habían transportado a su fortaleza o a cualquier otro lugar.

Chase le revelaría su mayor secreto, la muestra clara de su obsesión constante por él albino, un santuario que solamente había visto él y nadie más, esperando que Jack comprendiera lo mucho que significaba para él.

Un secreto tan grande que esperaba le abriera los ojos, porque durante toda su vida siempre le había observado, siempre lo había protegido de los demás, aun en momentos en los cuales el propio Spicer pensaba haberle dejado en el pasado.

Todo para que su consorte pudiera prosperar y convertirse en la persona que él deseaba ser, no aquello que pensaba que Chase quería a su lado.

Después de años la continuación del cortejo, pido perdones y les prometo que no la dejare sin final.

Sí, ya sé que ni la burla perdono, pero espero que me disculpen esta monstruosa tardanza.


End file.
